User blog:TheAnonymous1/Nutaku Wars: Why we f*ck
After being inspired by a comment chain in Rita's page, I decided to make a new blog briefly stating why each of our female units is being boned by Prince Charming. Obligatory Spoiler Alert!!! Warning: May contain Lewd Content Please make corrections and additions as you see fit Our reasons (confirmed via interview) 1. Ada - I'm outcasted by the world because of my human-monster characteristics. The Prince saw beyond that and accepted me. 2. Adele - He doesn't dismiss my wierd tendencies. 3. Aisha - Shrine summons because why not? (Please add this one since it's new). 4.Akane - He respects my Samurai heritage. 5. Alissa - He's my Childhood friend. 6. Anya - He unsealed me from that Dragon Curse. 7. Aria - He helped me settle into my position as Lieutenant. 8. Assal - He helped me gain strength. 9. Azami - He's the reason why I can show my emotions properly. 10. Bashira - He enjoys my cooking. 11. Beatrice - He helped us pirates settle our differences with the sailors. 12. Belinda - He stopped my witch army (and got freaky with my mom). 13. Berna - He showed me that there are better things in life than being a thief. 14. Bernice - He made me feel comfortable enough outside my armor. 15. Betty - He let me understand the joys of being a girl. 16. Calliope - He puts up with my pranks. 17. Camilla - I wanted to know what kind of man my little sister fell for. 18. Cecily - He understands my stoic nature. 19. Cellia - The spirits approve of him. 20. Charlotte - He rescued me from the monsters controlling me. 21. Chizuru - He knows how to drink! 22. Chydis - He broke the barrier between humans and elves. 23. Claudia - He helped me fight dragons and wield this sword. 24. Clissa - My unicorn says so. 25. Cloris - He's an obedient boy (and also fvcked my daughter). 26. Cuterie - He makes for a good accomplice. 27. Cypria - He helped me break my shyness. 28. Dahlia - He helped me find love when I thought I could never love again. 29. Daniela - He's a fine specimen. 30. Deine - He's comfortable despite my intimidating size. 31. Despara - He accepted me despite my antagonistic personality. 32. Dorca - He brings out my motherly instincts. 33. Echidna - Humans and Dragonkin can coexist because of him. 34. Elaine - He sees why I give importance to my duty. 35. Elizabeth - He's the only person who I'd give up bounty hunting for. 36. Farne - He makes reading more fun. 37. Fedora - He was able to subjugate me. 38. Garania - He's takes interest with a person like me. 39. Gina - He took the initiative from me. 40. Harissa - He doesn't mind my past with the bandits. 41. Hina - He helped me on my road to becoming a ninja. 42. Horace - He rescued my country from the monsters' capture. 43. Iris - He is compassionate for a royal figure. 44. Karma - He helped me adjust to becoming a Vampire. 45. Katie - He's an excellent student. 46. Kerry - He gives me the drive to defend this country. 47. Khuri - He accepted me into his....group. 48. Leeanne - He gives me pride in being a woman. 49. Len - He helped me find my father's scrolls. 50. Liana - He makes a healer like me feel safe. 51. Liddy - He made me realize that even someone like me can be of help. 52. Lilia - I wield the Holy Blade Excalibur, the sword of the Prince's bloodline. 53. Lyla - He respects bandits like me. 54. Lynn - He's one of the few that has ever bested me. 55. Maribel - The goddess Aigis approves of him. 56. Marie - He cleared up the misunderstanding between sailors and pirates. 57. Marnie - He sees the purpose of a dancer like me. 58. Marr - I can see my future with him. 59. Mehlis - He helped a magic apprentice like me with my studies. 60. Mikoto - He doesn't discriminate against female diviners like me. 61. Minerva - He helped my friend Beatrice with her problems with monsters. 62. Momiji - He saved me from the control of my sword. 63. Monica - He was there for me when I was just a novice. 64. Nanaly - He helps me find the confidence I need. 65. Odette - He supported my quest in seeking knowledge. 66. Olivie - He's the only human I'd thought of considering a lover. 67. Pallis - He helped me get over my complex with my breasts. 68. Phyllis - He helped me find a path other than vengeance. 69 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)‎. Rachel - The only thing I love more than booze is him. 70. Rika - He helped me control a malfunctioning automaton. 71. Rita - He rescued me from the shadows (literally). 72. Rosalie - He showed me the flaws of the belief that humans are inferior to elves. 73. Rowanna - He showed me the pleasure of serving a master. 74. Sabinne - Premium summons cuz why not? (please add here) 75. Saki - He's honest with me even though I can't be honest with myself. 76. Sakuya - He's as mysterious as the moon. 77. Sasha - He's the one man who I couldn't seduce enough. 78. Shao - He supports my general, so I support him. 79. Sherry - He respects my country's emphasis on customs. 80. Shiho - He understands my will to protect monsters as well. 81. Shizuka - He respects a female samurai like me. 82. Shuka - He helped me defend my country against the monsters' invasion. 83. Solano - He helped me acquire a summoned beast. 84. Soma - He supported my desire to be a bowman. 85. Sophie - He understands my will to defend humans. 86. Spica - I just can't be honest with him! Shut up! 87. Stella - He sees the potential in a struggling novice like me. 88. Sybilla - He's my cousin. :x 89. Themis - He defended me from the monsters. 90. Thetis - He's fcking my girl.... 91. Uzume - He sees my womanly charms. 92. Verotte - He sees the strength of us pirates. 93. Victoria - He made me realize that I'm not alone in this world. 94. Yuyu - He sees me as an equal despite being a half-elf. 95. Zola - He knows my potential. Bonus: Conrad - He's pretty generous to the goddess Aigis. :3 Category:Blog posts